


The Clank of Glassware

by The_Fourth_Queen



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, casey x leo, caseynardo, flirty leo, leo x casey, nervous leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Queen/pseuds/The_Fourth_Queen
Summary: Where Leo's left to do the dirty dishes- but Casey offers to help him. Great, now Leo's getting all kind of weird innuendos with Casey and being dirty. Casey's shouldn't be encouraging him either.





	The Clank of Glassware

Leonardo could sense the man’s presence without even turning around- that masculinity that just seems to radiate confidence and strength and it’s hard to keep the smile off his face when he hears the footsteps.  
  
“Hey Leo-woah! What happened in _here?_ ” Casey’s standing in the kitchen doorway, Leo doesn’t have to see him to know he’s holding up his hands in the universal surrender, “Like, what battle?”

Leo chuckles, balancing Mikey’s and Raph’s set of plates in a hand each, “Mikey’s Cooking Extravaganza,” Leo pauses, eyeing the crowded sink, “Featuring Chicken Lasagna, with-”

Raph interrupts Leo’s menu recitation when he bounds into the kitchen, “Yo Case! You coming or what?”

Leo whips around, plates miraculously intact, “Where are you guys going?”

Raph grins in his brother’s direction, gesturing up, “Master Splinter wants to see some old movie that he and Ape found in her shop today- we’re heading over there right now.” 

Raph’s face fades into a frown, his eye ridges narrowing just in the slightest, “Hurry up Leo, you’re gonna make us wait till you finish all this?”

Leo shakes his head, turning once more to spot somewhere to rest these dishes, “Nah- you guys go on ahead. I’ll meet you when I’m done,”

“You sure Leo?” It’s Casey who asks, not Raph. Leo nods, pursing his lips because _there has to be somewhere to put these dishes._

“Leave –em, Case. Leo’ll finish this up fast- we can tell the guys we’re coming. Don’s already gone up with Master Splinter’s night meds. Mikey’s impatient- we gotta get going-”

“I’m staying with Leo.”

That one sentence is the only thing that caused Leo to lose his perfect balancing act of plates- but it’s only due to both Casey’s and Raph’s reflexes that have them all three catching each and every glass material just before it clashes to the ground. 

Casey is suddenly found with a teetering pile of wares, “See? This is too much for him!”

Leo holds another impossible feat of careful balance, “Nu-uh! I can manage, honestly Raph. You guys go up ahead,”

Really… They should go up ahead- or maybe step back. Casey’s jump landed him awkwardly close to the turtle, and all Leo has to do is shift his foot and he could be touching Casey’s sneakers. Personal Space didn’t exist anymore between them- is that too bad. 

Raph grumbles, “If Casey wants to stay and help, fine with me. Just… Leo? What was in Mikey’s personal desert this time…? You know what- forget it. I’m not even going to ask.”

A blob of something purple leaks down the side of Raph’s head- the overturned bowl perfectly balanced. Raph scatters his wares onto the table, storming out of the kitchen with enough drama to stir up any person within a mile radius- and it works wonders on Mikey. Not even a full second later and the youngest comes yelling into the kitchen.

“Leo! Raph told me you guys are staying… oh-my-casserole-cheese-curls… Why is Casey so close to you? Staying back to do dishes, eh? You’ll be together… alone? Getting dirty? Ooh!”

Only Mikey would say such a thing- and only Raph would snicker beside him at the expense of Casey.

Casey bursts into bright colors just as Leo shakes his head, “Mikey! It’s not like that,”

“Oh sure,” the youngest sings, wagging a finger in their direction, “Me and Raphie are just going to step outside the lair now, you two be good you hear me? No banging dishes or soaping each other’s-”

Raph tugs Mikey by his bandanna, “That’s enough outta you, let them finish their stuff.” 

Dead silence. Even with the usual hum of the sewers outside, Leo and Casey remain still. So close, Leo didn’t want to breathe. Because if he breathes he could smell the man and he didn’t want to start getting any other thoughts because being alone with Casey is a scene that takes his imagination places.

“So… we start with the… ugh pots?”

Leo’s answer is automatic, “I could handle this Casey, you don’t need to stay back with me,”

The turtle clutches the dishes closer to him, squeezing them a bit more than he should to make space for more, “I’m fine by myself,”

“Just because you’re the blue turtle doesn’t mean you should be the blue turtle!” 

There’s something about Casey’s laugh that has Leo smiling widely- soon he’s laughing too. And the atmosphere shifts into that comforting casual Leo’s always craved- just… never with another. It’s… almost uncanny, how he can slip into this peace when there’s a prominent male in his vicinity just within kissing-er, touching range. No. Wait- that’s worse.

There goes the comfortable mood. Damn this active mind of his.

Leo forces an uneasy grin, whipping around to find some darn place to put the dishes he’s been holding for the past ten minutes. He can’t put them back on the table… maybe he can, pile those dishes from the sink and put them back onto the table so he could work on clearing the sink, but first he has to find the sponge. Where did Don put the new sponges again? Wait, they had to buy new ones. Or recycle some old rags…

Leo tosses his head over to the sink, words falling as though someone literally slid them from his mouth, “In… there… under the…”

Casey groans, and Leo has to blink quickly because for some reason that’s an appealing sound, “Don’t tell me I gotta get my hands deep and dirty in all that wet stuff.”

Stop that. Casey stop that- Leo’s cheeks tinge but he turns away, “You’re the one who said you wanted to help me,”

“Yeah! Because it’s so boring doing all that work by yourself- it’s way more fun when you have a partner.”

Seriously? Is that man doing it on purpose? The shell…

Leo shrugs, forcing that legendary cool to surface, “Yeah, I guess. Okay then, I’ll get the sponge and you empty the pots over there into that trash and… and… Casey why are you taking off your shirt?”

If Leo thought he couldn’t breathe a minute ago, now he swears his heart would either freeze, or explode.

Casey gives Leonardo a strange look as he grips the back of his shirt, “I’m wearing long sleeves dude, I can’t roll them up, so I’ll just take it off. And besides- we’re both guys in here, what could possibly happen?”

“Don’t make me answer that.”

“What?”

“What?” Leo plays the innocent, blinking up at Casey, “Something wrong?”

“Ugh… no, you good?” 

And just like that… there’s tension again. Maybe now’s not the best time to be thinking these kind of thoughts when there’s so much work to do or when Casey’s halfway out of his shirt- and he’s seen Casey shirtless before. Just… not alone. Or in person.

Shell what is wrong with Leo tonight? Why’s he having these thoughts around Casey. Casey. Ca-freaking-sey.

But it’s not like this is the first time these blasted thoughts have surfaces- Casey’s the only man in their lives. Well, who hasn’t tried to kill them or hurt them or capture them or all of the above combined. He’s kind too- and he’s not bad looking. Not bad looking at all- and he’s trustworthy. A true ally.

But Leo doesn’t deserve him- he doesn’t deserve such a good friend because all Casey wants is to help out him and here he is thinking all kind of innuendoes with dirty dishes and making a racket in the kitchen. Shell- why’d Raph have to leave them alone? Maybe Mikey was onto something. 

Shell. 

Why’s Casey looking at him like that?

“Leo you okay?”

“Yes!” Too quickly, he answers too quickly so he tries to cover it up, “Just fine!”

“You… ugh… You were blushing… a lot, but… um… you feel this?”

Leo doesn’t want to turn around- he shouldn’t. Because yes, he can feel this. This… moment of utmost fluttery stomachs and burning cheeks- he can feel some kind of heat inside him. 

“You mean,” Leo takes a step back towards the table- towards Casey, “This… tension?”

Casey breathes out a, “Yeah… Like… thick… hard to breathe- thought it was just me for a moment but… you feel it too, right?”

It’s Leo’s turn to breathe out slowly, “It’s… giving me a headache really- we should start on the dishes here-”

“What kind of headache? Lower regions right?”

“Casey!” Leo whips around, laugh on his lips even though he’s horrified, “You didn’t mean to be that blunt about it!”

Casey bursts into laughter, earning a wider smile from Leo, “Sorry Blue- but I just had to say something!” 

Leo rolls his eyes, resting the plates on the table and heading back to the sink, “Yeah- like taking off your shirt wasn’t enough.”

“Oh, that I actually had to do, don’t want it getting wet. That’s your job.”

Leo pitches forward at that- balance suddenly gone but he rights himself before Casey even has the opportunity to catch him. Leo shakes his head, trying to keep the grin at bay, “Casey- now’s not the time to be clanking glass, okay?”

“That’s weird,” Casey chuckles, and walks up to Leo to fetch a set of plates, “Like, the clank of glass?”

“What? Are you the only one who could make dirty jokes?”

“Well… you guys do live in a sewer, so… hit me, best one you’ve got,”

“If I tried hitting on you, you’d be on my knees and not staying still.”

There’s a moment of silence, dead silence, before Casey whistles lowly, “Damn… I mean- that’s different… but thanks for mental image Blue,”

They’ve already crossed that sex joke border tonight, what’s another line? So Leo sends the man a smirk, “Too bad I can’t make that image a reality,”

“Okay- seriously. You’re enjoying this way too much,”

“Actually Casey,” Leo makes sure to drop his voice just the slightest, “You’re the one who’ll be enjoying me way more, after all…” he gives Casey that look.

The look that betrays all the things he wants to be thinking of, that look that he saves only for late nights when he’s feeling playful. That look that every seductress knows by heart, that look.

Their distance is closed before Leo could even finish his sentence. And Leo lets the man grab his shoulders, holding him still, “Leo.”

The turtle gulps down any bit of hesitance with his confident, “Yes?”

Yes Casey?

They stay like that, for a while. Maybe minutes, but Leo’s lost track of time. It’s just too easy to get lost in the sensations of everything around him. Casey’s… so close and Leo could smell that masculine aroma on him. There’s no cologne stifling him and it’s mingled with something else. Something that does things to Leo, something that makes his heart increase and his mouth dry but his tongue wet and he doesn’t want Casey to move but if Casey doesn’t move Leo is going to have to stop holding his breath eventually.

“Dishes.” Is what Casey says, “We have to do the dishes,”

And he takes a step away from Leonardo, “The others are waiting on us,”

What?

_No!_

Aww shell.

Leo doesn’t even try to hide his disappointment when he pouts, “So… no clanking of glassware?”

“Not yet- maybe when we’re done.” 

Leo makes a strange sound in his throat, “You’re serious?”

Casey nods, and closes his eyes. When he flickers those electric blue irises open again, Leo is left holding his breath once more. Because Casey gives him that look. That look that every seductress knows by heart, _that look_. And it sends shivers everywhere, warming his heart and churning his thoughts all the way to fuelling a fire deep within his being…


End file.
